


Love with You is the Best Story of All

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: Robin comes to realize her feelings for Alice.
Relationships: Alice | Tilly & Robin | Margot, Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Love with You is the Best Story of All

It’s been about a month since Alice came into Robin’s life, and they have a close friendship now. Alice has settled in nicely, living in her cottage in the woods. She has a garden full of vegetables, porch, fireplace and it’s a beautiful home that she wished for herself. Alice Jones literally wished her perfect home into existence, down to the last detail. 

Robin couldn’t believe it. She still remembers the first time visiting Alice in her new home.’ Robin helps her decorate and furnish her new home with small trinkets from the tower, along with stuff from her travels. Robin knows Alice has magic, but to see the extent of that magic come into fruition, in the form of an actual home, that’s amazing. 

It’s shortly afterward that Robin comes to truly appreciate the magic that is Alice Jones, the things that she can do and the magic that Alice brings to Robin’s life, like love. 

Robin’s never been in love before, she had crushes back home but never really fell in love with anyone. She was too busy being a popular girl and finding her place in the world to even give a damn about finding love. 

Robin knows about true love though. She lived in Storybrooke, and true love was all around her in the forms of Prince Charming and Snow White, Emma Swan and Killian Jones. People are getting married almost on a weekly basis, giving Archie lots of business that he had to shut down his psychiatric practice and focus on the business of love. It could be nauseating at times, but Robin never concerned herself with love. 

Until Alice. 

When Robin is around Alice, it’s a new adventure everyday; listening to stories of her life, the things she’s done and seen. Alice is a lively storyteller and Robin imagines that she probably got that from her papa. Seeing the varied expressions on Alice’s face is a joy. 

One day, while Alice is telling another one of her stories, Robin begins to wonder if there are things Alice has  _ never  _ experienced before. 

Like a first kiss. 

The light from the fireplace dwindles, Alice stands suddenly and goes over to fix the wood. 

While her back still turned, Robin takes out her iphone, finds one of her music apps and starts playing a quiet instrumental song. Alice turns suddenly and looks at her. 

“Where’s that coming from?” 

Robin holds up her iPhone and grins. 

Alice comes over and holds the phone to her ear. “You have people playing music in there?” 

“Not people. I mean, yeah, there are people playing instruments that make the music...anyway,” Robin starts rambling, putting the phone down on the table. She curtsies and extends her hand to Alice, “May I please have this dance, m’lady?” 

Alice smiles, blushing slightly. “Yes,” she manages. 

Robin extends her hand to her, Alice takes it and they start swaying together. It’s a different dance than what Alice is used to. Slow dancing is different from waltzing, but then again, they don’t exactly have room for waltzing. Alice seems to be catching on though and holds her close. 

“This is nice,” 

“Yeah, it is,” Robin agrees, “ _ Us  _ being together is nice, I mean, I like spending time with you, Alice. I like a lot of things about you,” 

Alice grins at her. “You’re cute when you’re rambling,” she laughs, “Why are you so nervous all of a sudden?” 

Robin shrugs. “I can’t help it. You make me nervous,” 

Alice scratches her eyebrows together. “I make you nervous? Why?” 

Robin doesn’t really know how to explain it, showing is probably better than telling. She leans in suddenly and kisses her sweetly, pulling her closer. In the midst of the first kiss, Robin is surprised when Alice starts kissing her back and then pulls away, staring lovingly at her. She brings up her hand and runs her hand through Alice’s long curls and smiles. 

“Can I make a confession?” Robin asks her. 

“Hmm?” 

“I think it’s safe to say that my feelings towards you of late have changed into something else,” Robin reasons, “Something more romantic,” 

“Have they now?” Alice smiles. 

Robin touches her cheek and Alice kisses her hand. “Is that okay?” she asks her, “I love our friendship, seeing you everyday, spending time with you...I don’t want that to change but I need to know if this  _ change  _ is okay with you?” 

It’s Alice’s turn to touch her cheek. “I don’t know a lot about romance or relationships, but I do know that when I’m with you, I feel different. It’s a  _ good difference, _ you’re the first person to see me and accept me for who I am,” she reasons, “These feelings are new to me too, but they’re not unwelcome. Truthfully, the reason why I never made the first move was because I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way,” 

Robin studies her curiously. “You mean, you’ve had a crush on me this whole time?” 

“A crush? What’s a crush? I don’t want to hurt you, Robin,” 

She smiles at her, “It’s a small infatuation with someone that you really like and has nothing to do with actually physically crushing someone,” 

Alice relaxes and braces her arms around her neck, “Then, yes, I have a crush on you but actually, I think it might be more than that. I don’t know if you feel the same way, if you don’t…” 

“I think I know what you mean,” 

“You do?” 

“Yeah, and to be honest, I’ve  _ never  _ been in love before either,” Robin admits. 

Alice stares at her and for a moment Robin thinks that maybe she said something wrong. Then, Alice breaks into a big beautiful smile and her blue eyes start swelling with happy tears. “You’re in love with me?” she cries. 

Robin thinks about her feelings for Alice, what being with her makes her feel and how, after all this time, trying to find herself, Robin’s found the missing piece of her heart with her. She feels like she belongs. They see and understand each other. 

That is what true love is, right? 

“I am,” Robin realizes, “in love with you,”

Alice hugs her, sobbing happily and starts laughing. Robin pulls away and looks at her curiously. “What’s that about?” 

“It’s just, now I can show you something,” Alice realizes, and goes over to a desk drawer and removes the pile of letters exchanged between her and Wish Hook. 

“Alice, those letters are private; between you and your papa,” Robin starts. 

Alice smiles at her. “They are but I’ve also written to him about you, how I feel about you and now that we’re together, I want to share them with you. Is that okay?” 

Robin comes over to Alice and takes her hand, bringing her over to the bed so they can relax together, cuddling close as Alice reads the first letter. 

_ Dear Papa,  _

_ I’ve settled into my new home. I have everything organized in its rightful place and it’s perfect  _

_ Do you think Robin would like it?  _

_ I’ve been alone for so long, I think it would be nice to share this cabin with her and make it a home for ourselves one day. I have all these feelings about her; it’s all brand new, exciting and scary at the same time.  _

_ I feel at peace when I’m with her, like I belong.  _

_ Is this what it means to fall in love? _

Robin smiles and holds Alice close, listening to her read the remainder of the letter and then moves onto others. Before Alice is almost done reading, Robin starts crying and Alice comforts her. 

“What are you crying about sweetheart?” 

“We wasted so much time not talking about our feelings before this,” Robin admits. 

“It’s not wasted time, love,” she assures her, “A moment I spend with you is  _ never  _ wasted. Our story was still unfolding after we met,”

Robin smiles at her, “Want me to kiss you again?” 

“ _ No _ ,” Alice muses and Robin frowns, “Because I want to kiss you first,” 

Robin stands still as Alice comes forward and kisses her. 

It’s less awkward than the first kiss, but it awakens the warmth of feelings between them. The second kiss starts to become more intense, a frenzied, almost clumsy entanglement, and Robin knows how easily things can get out of hand and wanting more. 

She pulls away from Alice, out of breath and looks at her. These feelings are still very new between them but Robin always doesn’t want to rush into something neither of them are ready for. 

Not yet, anyway. 

“I don’t want to rush things with you,” Robin reasons, “I like you Alice,  _ really, really  _ like you but I don’t want to scare you away either,”

Alice looks down and bites her lip. “Then, let’s take things at  _ our _ pace,” she reasons, drops her hands to her hers and swings them, “It will be nice to explore that  _ part  _ eventually when we’re both ready for that next step, but I can wait,” 

“Really?” 

Alice kisses her again and smiles. “Yeah,” she muses and braces her arm around Robin’s waist and Robin snuggles close. 

“Tell me again about one of your adventures in Wonderland,” 

Alice smiles, “Which one?” 

Robin shrugs, “Don’t really care, just want to hear you tell me a story. I like your stories,” she reasons. 

Alice kisses her temple and starts recounting the time she outran a jabberwocky. She gets through not even a quarter of the story and then finds Robin’s fallen asleep in her arms. 

_ Life is a curious thing _ , Alice wonders. 

She never knew that she could feel this much love for someone else; that it was impossible that the lady Robin Hood could feel something for her, and yet she does. 

Love, these feelings, it’s a wonderful and enchanting gift; even better knowing that her feelings are not as unrequited as Alice thought they were. 

There’s no better adventure than exploring what love is like with Robin, and that’s the best story of all. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I thought maybe I could make this a part of a chapter of a longer fanfic I was working on, but I think this story works better as a vignette.


End file.
